Chaperone
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Ichigo needs a chaperone for her class trip. And when her parents are comepletely out of the question who would she turn to but her hottie of a boss? R&R! A RyouxIchigo story. Review or I will NOT continue!
1. Chapter 1

Cuxie: Wow. I've got to stop with the new stories already.

Ryou: No way. Keep going. You neglect the TMM archive.

Cuxie: Wha? HELLO!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MASH?!

Ryou:...Other than that.

Cuxie:...Let's just get this started already.

Pudding: ROLL CHAPPY!!

Cuxie:(jumps back in shock)What the he--!

Ryou: Rolling.

* * *

"Well. Do you have anything to say for yourself Miss Momomiya?" The principal asked sternly. Ichigo could see she was trying her hardest not to glare.

"I'm trying...I just...I-I didn't mean--" Ichigo stumbled for the right words.

"That's enough." The principal interrupted, holding her hand up signaling her to stop. "I don't need anymore excuses, Ichigo. What I need is to see improvement. It's obvious that just giving you detention isn't enough. Clearly a more severe punishment is in order." She paused. Thinking. Ms. Honaka wasn't the most understanding person. You could tell just by looking at her that she was the strict and insensitive type. She wore a powersuit usually gray or black. Her slightly graying brown hair was worn in a short, bob cut. Frown lines were visible among the many wrinkles on her face and everywhere else. Nope. Not the caring type at all. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why such a cruel old bat would choose to work with kids when she could be a funeral director. It probably be much more fun for her.

Still, the strawberry-haired girl couldn't help but hang her head in shame. Considering this was the fifth time she'd been late this month, Ms. Honaka had gone considerably easy on her.

"I've got it." Ms. Honaka announced, snapping the young girl from her thoughts and causing her to groan. "In light of your despicable behavior you are hereby band from the end of the year class trip."

"NYA?!" Ichigo cried in shock. The principal couldn't help but be a little shocked herself. _Nya?_ "Y-You can't do that!" Ichigo protested, shaking her head furiously. "I've already paid the 55 and turned in my permission slip."

"Hmm...I see." Ms. Honaka furrowed her brows together, perplexed. The money had already been spent to charter the buses so a refund wasn't at all possible. "Then here." she handed Ichigo a sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"A second permission slip. In order for you to attend you will have to bring a chaperone."

"NYA?!"

The old lady sighed tiredly. "Just bring it back by Monday. You have the entire weekend. Someone 18 or older must accompany you on this trip or you will NOT be going. Am I understood?"

"...Yes m'am." Ichigo muttered sullenly. Her principal seemed satisfied with this.

"Good. You are excused." she waved her away. Ichigo shuffled toward the door. Highly dissapointed, but eager to get out of there. "And Ichigo..." she turned toward her principal. "...try not to be late on Monday."

**Later that same day:**

"What am I gonna do?!" Ichigo whined, throwing her hands in the air. She was on her way to work and her two friends, Miwa and Moe, were following her since their houses were on the way.

"What do you mean? You're gonna ask your mom or dad to go with you." Moe provided.

"Duh, Ichigo." Miwa added.

"It's not that simple you guys! My dad probably won't leave me alone for one second to go on a ride, and if my mom goes I'll probably have to chaperone for her!" she shuddered just imagining it. "No way! I can't take either of them."

"Well unless you know someone 18 or older who's cool enough to take it looks like you won't be going with us." Moe said a little coldly. "Later Ichigo." she said as her and Moe turned the corner to go to their houses while Ichigo kept straight heading towards the cafe. The abandoned nekomimi waved watching her friends dissapear around the corner.

"Great." she muttered sarcastically. _Hm...18...cool..._ she thought as her eyes widened. _I've got it!_ she ran the rest of the way. "Damn! I'm gonna be late. And that's definitely not gonna get me on his good side..."

**At the cafe:**

"Looks like Strawberry's late...again." Ryou said nonchalantly. He leaned against the wall by the stairway looking bored.

"Hmph. So what else is new?" Mint snuffed sipping her tea. Pudding was getting her props ready with Lettuce's help and Zakuro was at a photoshoot. "She'll come in here huffing and puffing, mumbling incoherent excuses like always and then begins work."

"You think it's that predictable?" Ryou asked just as the front door slammed open.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm late..." Ichigo breathed out. She leaned against the door for support. "Something happened at school and--"

"Save it, Strawberry." Ryou sighed, holding his hand up much like Ms. Honaka. Mint just smirked as she was proven right. "Just get to work." Ichigo glared briefly before making her way to the changing room, muttering something about no one ever wanting to hear her side of the story. Ryou turned to see Mint smirking.

"You could get to work too for once."

"I could...or Ichigo could manage alone making her usual clutzy mistakes along the way. Now which do you think is more likely?" she asked retorically. Ryou just shook his head and went back up to his room.

"Why do I pay her?"

**That evening:**

"Phew! I'm done!" Ichigo sighed in relief as she put the broom she'd been using away. As per usual, she had been left to do clean up, which is a lot harder than it sounds. Lettuce had succeeded in breaking the un-breakable while Pudding had helped, thinking it was an game. Mint sat on her ass the whole time watching, but c'mon. Who couldn't have predicted that?

Ichigo gazed longingly at the stairway that would lead only to her jerk of a boss. _Now's as good a time as any...Here we go Ichigo. It's now or never!_ She took a deep breath and hesitantly started up the steps.

She folded her hands in front of her as she presented herself in front of his door. The young girl raised a shaking hand and knocked twice on her boss' door. "R-Ryou...it's me." When she didn't recieve an answer she thought of going back and trying again tomorrow. Just then the door clicked open and a young blonde peeked out.

"Ichigo? What are you still doing here?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Ano...I need to talk to you."

"If it's about a raise I--"

"It's not." He stared a minute before opening the door wider, letting her inside. She stepped in and Ryou closed the door behind her. Ichigo stood by the door nervously with her hands still folded in front of her.

"So...what do you want?" He asked, laying down on his bed and turning his head to face her. He watched curiously as she blushed and fumbled with the hem of her skirt.

"I..uh...I need a favor!" she blurted out embarrassed. Ryou blinked and kept staring, wondering if she was at all serious. She looked back at him with a semi-serious, semi-nervous expression. He smirked.

"Well this should be good." he said with more than a hint of smugness in his voice. "Continue." Ichigo took a deep breath and started.

"Well...the thing is...I kinda got in trouble at school for being late--"

"Hunh. Big surprise there." Ryou chuckled.

"Like I was saying..." Ichigo muttered, trying her hardest not to glare. "I got in trouble, and the principal says I'm not allowed to go on my class trip...unless a chaperone comes with me."

"So ask your parents."

"I can't! They're embarrassing!" She cried hiding her face in her hands. Ryou looked amused.

"Ok. So...this concerns me because...?"

"The only thing Ms. Honaka said was that my chaperone had to be at least 18 and they had to pay to go as well...so, uh...I-I was kind of hoping...maybe..."

"You want me to be your chaperone." Ryou finished for her. She blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

"You can't be serious. Why me? Why not Zakuro?" Ryou asked incredulous.

"Well 1: She's only 17. 2: She'd probably say no anyway. And 3: She's famous Ryou. I can't take someone like that to a school field trip." Ichigo said quietly. Almost pleadingly. Ryou had never seen her beg before. "Please Ryou."

The blonde teen sighed and got up, walking toward her. "So let me get this straight," he said standing directly in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. "You want _me_ to spend _my_ money so I can come babysit you on a trip."

"Well I-I just--"

"Goodnight Ichigo." He said reaching past her and opening the door. Silently telling her his answer and that she should be going now. "See you tomorrow Strawberry."

"Wait. Ryou I--"

"I'm not interested. Goodbye." He said firmly ushering her out into the hall, not noticing her distressed expression. She looked broken and her eyes lost their shine. Ryou was closing his door on her, when she thought of something.

"Ryou!...I'll make it worth your while."

"...I'm listening."

* * *

Cuxie: Ok. First chappies require opinions! So...REVIEW!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!

Ichigo: Yeah! And while you're at it...**REVIEW**!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuxie: T-T WAH!! I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to update lately.(bows deeply)

Ichigo: D-Don't continue!

Cuxie: What?

Ichigo: I just--

Cuxie: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! It's been months since the first chapter! People are waiting!!

Ichigo: I know! But...I'm scared.

Cuxie:...

Ichigo: Cuxie?

Cuxie: ROLL CHAPPY!!

Ichigo: T-T

* * *

"Ryou!...I'll make it worth your while."

"...I'm listening." The door opened again and Ryou leaned against the frame nonchalantly.

"...One month's paycheck." she said, looking truly pained.

"Are you saying you'll work a month without pay?" he asked a little surprised. She just nodded, not daring to look him in the eye. He could only imagine how important this trip must be to her to give up a month's pay. Especially since she spent most of her work hours trying to get more emoney out of him. "Hmm...interesting, but that would probably make up for all the dishes you break anyway. I could've made you do that a long time ago."

"Wha--!" she bit her tongue trying to reverse the near death explosion. _Is that so? Like I ever would've down that! The nerve!_ _But you've gotta keep it together Ichigo. You can kick his ass next month._ "Please Ryou." she said quietly after taking a deep breath. Ryou was trying not to laugh as he watched her have some kind of mental debate. "I'll do anything. Please." _Dear God, I'm begging!_

"Anything? Anything I say?" he repeated getting more into the conversation.

"Huh?"

"You'll do anything I say for the next month?"

"Uh..." she hesitated. She, of course, hadn't meant that. But it seemed like that was the only thing that he was interested in at the moment. "...Sure. I guess."

"So if I asked you to go downstairs and get me a sandwich...you would...?"

"Ano...go get you a sandwich?" she said uncertainly.

"Well what if I told you had to wear a cat-suit to work as the new cafe mascot?" he asked smirking.

"Ryou!" she whined. There was no doubt in her mind that he would actually make her do something so ridiculous. He was evil like that. Or so she thought.

"Would you do it?"

"...Y-Yes." she mumbled, trying desperately to keep her temper under control.

"Hmm." He put a finger to his chin in a thinking motion. "Alright." he said finally.

"Alright?!"

"Alright."

"ALRIGHT!!" Ichigo pumped a fist in the air enthusiastically. Ryou laughed.

"Ok. So I'll chaperone your trip if you do whatever I say for a month as well as working for free."

"But only for a month!" Ichigo clarified. The blonde nodded and she cheered again. "Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!!" she said quickly hugging him. "You are the best!!"

"Yeah, I know." he said smiling at her. She froze for a minute, staring up at him. For a minute his eyes didn't seem as cold as usual. _He's really warm._ she thought absently and sighed.

"Ichigo..."

"Huh?" she asked dazed.

"You can let go now." he said calmly. She blinked, realizing she was still hugging him.

"Ah! Gomen." The strawberry pulled away blushing heavily. Ryou just smirked, clearly enjoying her discomfort. "Oh. That reminds me!" She raced downstairs leaving Ryou standing in his own doorway.

He went over to the stairway and stood at the top listening as Ichigo rummaged around for something downstairs. "Ichigo?" He leaned over the railing a bit. A head of strawberry-pink hair came into view. She was definitely looking for something but he couldn't see what. If he leaned in any more he feared he might fall over. "Ichigo," he called again. "What are you doing?"

"Just a second!" she called back. Her voice had regained it's usual cheeriness and Ryou couldn't help but smile. He stepped back from the railing when he heard her coming back up. She came back up running and clutching a peice of paper in one hand, but stopped short when she saw Ryou. The redhead instinctively stepped back to avoid running into him but seemed to forget she was on stairs. Small steep ones at that.

"Ichigo!" She heard Ryou yell as she felt herself leaning back.

"Wah!" she reached out and he grabbed her by the waistand pulled her back up. They both fell back and Ryou pulled her away from the stairs. "R-Ryou..."

"God Ichigo! Don't scare me like that!" he yelled. She flinched. Both stood up and dusted themselves off. "Now what exactly was so important that you nearly killed yourself over it."

"Oh, uh..." she looked down and noticed she was still clutching the paper. It was a little wrinkly, but still intact. "Here. It's the permission slip."

"Ok," Ryou sighed and took it from her. "Now it's getting late. Someone should be heading home."

"Right. See ya late then!" She smiled and raced back down the stairs, out the door like nothing happened.

**The next day(at work):**

"Ichigo," Ryou stood in the kitchen dooryway. Ichigo looked up from the table she was wiping and he motioned for her to come over. She put down the dish rag she was cleaning with and followed him into the kitchen, smoothing her hands on her apron as she went. Mint eyed here suspiciously as she sipped her tea, watching frorm the corner of her eye.

"I signed these papers for you." Ryou handed her the feild trip permission slip and an evelope she assumed held the fifty-five dollars.

"Thank you so much!" she sighed beaming. "This is perfect! And with any luck Mom and Dad won't even have to know I got in trouble." She explained cheerily.

"Where did Ichi-neechan go, na no da?" Pudding asked taking a break at Mint's table. Mint shrugged and continued to sip her tea nonchalantly.

"Sucking up to Ryou most likely."

"That's unusual." Lettuce said coming up behind Mint. "She usually doesn't want to be anywhere near him."

"She's probably just begging for a raise again." Mint answered emotionlessly. _But then again, Ryou was the one who called her over. I wonder what he wanted._ Mint spaced for a moment considering a possibilities.

"I saw Ryou call her over." Zakuro commented sitting down next to Mint, much to her liking. "And last night she volunteered to stay late and clean up. Something's going on with them."

"I agree with Zakuro!" Mint declared. "Something's definitely going on."

"Well what on Earh could that be?" Lettuce asked curiously. Her brows furrowed together and you could see the worry in her eyes beyond her glasses.

"That's what we have to find out!" Pudding jumped up and raced towards the dressing room. She went in and reappeared a minute later in a tan colored cape and a funny-looking hat. "Let's investigate, na no da!"

"Ugh...not again..."

* * *

Cuxie: I'm stopping here!

Ichigo: My GOD, they are nosy!

Ryou: Seriously.

Aliens: What happened to us?!

Cuxie: Sorry. You guys aren't in this one. R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cuxie:(peeks around the corner)I-Is it safe?

Ryou: Boo.

Cuxie: GAH!! RYOU!!

Ryou: You realize these people are ready to kill you.

Cuxie: I know! And I won't waste anymore of their time with your nonsense! ROLL CHAPPY!! DON'T KILL ME!!

* * *

Pudding held a magnifying glass in one hand and immediately began searching the cafe in various places. Mint and Zakuro eyed her with identical bored expressions while Lettuce tried desparately to catch up with her. "P-Pudding!" she said attempting to catch her, but tripping over a chair leg in the process.

She pushed herself up on both hands, blushing as several customers snickered at her and others gave her piteous looks. "I-I really don't think this is a job for Sherlock Pudding." Lettuce said standing up and straightening herself up. Pudding immediately looked up from the potted plant she was "investigating" and went to the older girl.

"Really, na no da? Why not?"

"W-Well if Ichigo or Shirogane see you dressed as Sherlock Pudding they'll get suscpicous, right? That could make it harder to find clues," she thought up. Pudding nodding in understanding.

"Gotcha! So we go undercover, na no da!" The short blonde changed impossibly quick and returned to Lettuces side before she even had time to blink. "Then let's keep an eye on Ichi-neechan then!" Pudding declared returning to work. Lettuce nodded and also resumed her post.

Mint and Zakuro remained seated where they were. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them," Zakuro relented. "Something interesting might happen." Mint nodded and poured more tea for Zakuro and herself. Just then Ichigo and Ryou reappeared from the kitchen. Ichigo skipped meerily towards the dressing room with some sort of envelope in hand, while Ryou went back upstairs to his room.

"Observation starts...now." Mint declared. "I want to know just what is she so happy about?"

"Then c'mon." Zakuro stood, following Ichigo into the changing with Mint right behind her. They peeked inside to find the rosette stuffing something into her school bag. "Ichigo," Zakuro called getting the strawberry's attention. "Some of your tables are starting to complain. You'd better get back out here."

Now if there's one thing Zakuro's naturally cold exterior is good for, it's lying. Not doubting her for a second, Ichigo muttered a quick "Okay" before putting her bag on the hook in her dressing stall and rushing out to take more orders. Once she was gone Zakuro ushered Mint inside the dressing room.

"Okay. You find out what that was she was carrying. I'll stand guard." she said flipping her dark purple hair over her shoulder boredly.

"But what if she comes back?" Mint asked, trying to seem equally bored.

"Then I'll knock on the door twice. Go." Mint nodded and slipped inside quietly.

The dressing room is divided into six stalls/sections on the right side. One for each girl and and extra one for whatever reason it might be need. Each stall was labeled with the girls name on a small white tag. Inside the stalls each had a bench and two small hooks on the door which the girls used to hang their jackets and school bags.

On the left side was a shelf that stretched from one wall to the opposite wall. Like in a bathroom, minus the sings. On the left wall above the large shelf were four large circular mirrors.

Once inside Mint immediately went into Ichigo's stall which was right next to hers and farthest from the door. She took down Ichigo's bag and immediately pulled out the envelope she'd seen Ichigo with. She turned it over in her hand seeing as it wasn't sealed or labeled, but there was definitely something inside. She peeked in.

"Ah!" she dropped the envelope on the floor and stepped back. Inside she got a peek enough to see it contained money. Not alot. But still money and that bothered her.

Mint came from a very wealthy, highclass family. She didn't like the idea of touching someone's else's money without their knowledge. To her it was everybit as bad as stealing. Which she was far above. She hastily picked up the envelope and stuffed it back into Ichigo's bag.

"Ok...I need to tell Zaku--" Just then she heard the door being opened. Frantically pulling Ichigo's door closed, she hung up the bag and leaned against the wall. Trying to remain as quiet as possible. _Zakuro said she'd knock if anyone was coming!_ She looked out of the small crack in the doorframe and a head of long, green hair came into view. Coated in...icing? She sighed in relief and went out.

"Lettuce," the timid girl jumped slightly.

"M-Mint...you scared me." she stuttered and blushed beet red when she noticed Mint was staring at her ruined hair. "Oh! Umm, t-this is...well, Pudding was--"

"Ok. Enough said." Mint said holding her hands up.

"Oh...well what were you doing in Ichigo's changing room?" she asked curiously. The blue-haired girl paled visibly. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I'll tell you later but for right now I need you to do something for me." she said in a hushed tone.

"Sure. I'd be happy to help with whatever it is." The Mary-sue answered sweetly.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear you say that!" Mint said smiling innocently. "I need you to sneak into Ryou's room and see if there's anything suspicious in there...concerning Ichigo and some money." she whispered the last part.

"WHA--!" she yelled as Mint clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't yell like that! We don't want Ichigo to know," she explained.

"I can't do that!" Lettuce whisered loudly. "That's snooping! It's against the law!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate!" Mint scoffed. "Besides, you just said you'd "be happy to help"." She said smiling as though she had successfully won the agrument. Lettuce sighed.

"But Mint that's--"

"You didn't lie to me did you Lettuce?"

"N-No! I just...I..."

"Look...Zakuro's already in on it and I bet Pudding would love to help. I've already got a plan. It'll be an easy job for you." she explained.

"...Okay." she said caving in under the pressure

"Ok?"

"Okay." Lettuce said more firmly.

"Great! I'll go tell Zakuro." she said running out of the changing room and leaving Lettuce to tend to her hair.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Lettuce knocked twice on Ryou's door and waiting patiently. She heard shuffling noises from inside and a moment later he came out. "Lettuce?" she was blushing lightly and kept her gaze down.

"K-Keichiiro wants to see you. He's in the basement." she said in a tight voice. Ryou eyed her suspicously. She seemed to be more nervous than usual. But then again, Lettuce never was one to lie, so he nodded and went downstairs. Lettuce followed him down and waited until he had gone into the basement to go back up.

_I can't believe I lied to him!_ she thought fretfully.

She cautiously entered his room, shaking slightly. _What am I supposed to do?_

_"Just look around. Check and see if there's anything suspicous."_ Mint's voice reminded her internally.

Lettuce groaned. _There's nothing in here! Suspicous like what? So Shirogane gave Ichigo some money. Maybe she got a bonus or something._ she thought logically.

Never the less, she found her self pulling open Ryou's drawers and checking the computer desk. It's not like there was really anywhere to hide anything. It was the most nonchalant room on the planet! A bed, a dresser, a computer and a connected bathroom. Case closed.

"This is useless..." she sighed when something caught her attention. "What's that?" At the foot of the bed, next to the computer, in it's own little corner was a door. "A closet most likely." she thought out loud going towards it. All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _Oh no! I thought Pudding was gonna stall him!_ As if reading her mind she heard a voice from downstairs.

"But Boss Man! I wanna show you one of my tricks, na no da!" Pudding called desparately.

"Not right now Pudding. I'm busy." A deeper voice, Lettuce recongnized as Ryou's, responded and the footsteps got louder an closer.

_Ah! Oh no! I'm gonna be in so much trouble! Think, Lettuce! THINK!!_ And she thought flailing quietly. She heard the door being opened and she did the only thing she could do.

She opened the mystery door and dove inside.

* * *

Cuxie: Ok! I've got ideas! Thnx for reading now plz review!

Lettuce: You would put me in some inescapable situation like this.

Cuxie:(sarcastic)You know me so well! Now...SHUT-UP!!

Lettuce:(runs to emo-corner)

Cuxie: REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuxie: I'm updating finally! If chairs are thrown I'll sue!

Ryou: You are NOT a normal person. You realize this, right?

Cuxie:...SUGAR-COATED CHOCOLATE!!!

Ryou: My point exactly.

Cuxie: Wook! Ish bean a coop o moths sho me not gowna do wevies dis tyme.

Ryou: Ahem! English!

Cuxie:(cough) Look! It's been a couple months so I'm not gonna do reviews this time.

Ryou: So?

Cuxie:...Onto the chappy!

* * *

Lettuce squeezed herself into the cramped space and shut the door just as her boss entered, sighing loudly. "So annoying..." she heard him muttered as she heard him sit down at the computer and the sound of typing filled the entirely too quiet room.

_How did I get myself into this mess?!_ she thought frantically. She looked at her surroundings. A closet. But that was to be expected. A few jackets and several vests hung behind her and a shelf, she noticed, was placed just above her head. _Wow. I didn't bang my head on that._

She sighed and looked at the old-fashioned watch on her wrist, squinting in the dark, she groaned silently seeing the small hand on the four. They didn't get off until six. It would be over an over before she would be able to get out, she thought despairingly. Then something occured to her.

_So what if it rolls around to six? I can't just waltz out of here! I have to wait until Shirogane leaves. Which means he could leave any second and I could go, or...._Her eyes widened slightly. _He could be in here for the rest of the night. __**I**__ could be in here for the rest of the night._

A million negative thoughts and, for once, several very bad words entered her head. Mostly directed at Mint who must be fully aware of what happened. Or would get a vague idea once Lettuce didn't come downstairs.

_I just had to let myself get talked into this! I'll be here all night! I'll have to sneak out while he's sleeping!_ she thought, unsure of exactly how she felt about that last idea. She shook her head and pushed her glasses up on her nose. _No. He can't stay cooped up in here all night. He'll have to leave sometime for something. Or Minto will come up with something. I'll just wait for the perfect opportunity to make my exit._ The greenery nodded approvingly at these thoughts and leaned gently against the wall to her right.

_I'll just wait._

**2 hours later:**

_**Thud!**_

Lettuce awoke suddenly at the loud noise and looked around, briefly forgetting where she was. Voices outside her small closed space reminded her.

"Ichigo! Is it possible for you to enter a room without damaging the door?" Ryou's voice groaned in frustration. Having been slumped over asleep, Lettuce jumped up, yelping when her long braid got caught on the zipper of a jacket. It got quiet and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"....What was that?" Ichigo asked quietly. "It sounded like a mouse!" Lettuce couldn't tell if this scared or excited Ichigo, but being the nekomimi she was it was probably the latter.

Lettuce leaned forward, placing her ear against the door. One of her braids was undone from having been tangled in the zipper and she pushed it away from her face. Her legs were stiff and asleep from having spent who-knows how long in that damned closet. Somewhere along the line, the sound of typing had put her to sleep. She mentally chided herself for being so careless when she realized Ryou could have left countless times as she slept and she couldn't know if she missed her chance. _Why hasn't Minto done anything?!_

"So what did you want this time, Strawberry?" Ryou asked, less irritated this time.

Lettuce expected Ichigo to stomp of make a sarcastic remark but instead she sound shy when she answered, "I just wanted to give you this." Lettuce's blue eyes widened. _Oh! This is what Mint wanted me to find out._ "That's the list of stuff you'll need for the trip. Swimsuit, towel, change of clothes, the usual...." she trailed off.

Lettuce's face contorted in confusion. _Beach things? The usual?_ It didn't take a genius to figure out something was definitely going on it this wasn't the first time they'd discussed this...usual.

"Alright I got it," Ryou answered, unimpressed. "Do you have one?"

"Well, that is mine. I can get another at school."

"Don't forget. I think you'd need a list more than me," Ryou said in the teasing tone, Lettuce had noticed, that he reserved only for Ichigo.

"Whatever.," Ichigo huffed. "I'm done cleaning up so I'm leaving. Goodnight."

"Night." The door closed and the green-haired captive decided Ichigo must have left. There was some rustling and a few minutes later a door closed again. But it wasn't the same one.

_He must be in the bathroom, _she thought emotionlessly. A few seconds ticked by and she gasped. _HE'S IN THE BATHROOM!!_ She peeked open, double checking, before throwing the door back and rushed of the room as quickly and quietly as a clutzy girl like her could manage.

Suddenly wanting to get as far away from there as possible, she went out the back door of the cafe so she wouldn't have to worry about unlocking and relocking the front door. She ran a block(without tripping!)before she stopped to catch her breath and glance at her watch.

_Past eight._ Placing both hands on her knees, she gasped until her breathing evened out. The girl coughed once before whipping out her cell phone.

_Well...Mint got what she wanted. And she's going to have a field day with this._

**At Mint's house:**

"WHAT?!!" Mint shrieked hysterically. Making Lettuce cringe and several maids come in to make sure they were alive. After Lettuce had left the cafe she sent Mint a text outlining what happened and Mint took it upon herself to assemble all the Mews at her home that very instant.

"What does that mean?!" she asked, lowering her voice an octave.

Pudding bounced on her beanbag. "Is that true Lettuce?" Lettuce nodded and Pudding squealed. "What does it mean?!"

"It means they're planning something behind our backs! That's what it means!" Mint shouted angrily.

Zakuro, being the calmest of the four(including Lettuce who was trying to take everything in), ran through all the logical solutions in her head before speaking. "Maybe they're planning a date."

Mint and Pudding immediately tuned into this. "A date? To the beach perhaps?" Mint suggested. To her it seemed unlikely but she wasn't about to disagree with her idol.

"Maybe."

"Oh! But Ichigo mentioned something about getting the list from her school," Lettuce offered, trying not to leave out any details.

"She could've just printed it out there." Mint said, immediately dismissing this peice of information. "Oh! Do you thin--"

"Maybe they're going to Boss Man's beach house together!" Pudding blurted out enthusiastically. Mint rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Pudding. Do you really think they'd...go...." she trailed off, contemplating the idea. Her eyes widened and she exchanged an identical look with Lettuce and Zakuro, who by this time didn't even bother pretending to be bored. "You don't think..." She looked at Zakuro last who nodded.

"I think we have our answer ladies. And Ichigo's got some major explaining to do!"

* * *

Cuxie: Finally! It's done! I'm so sorry if it's kinda short/boring.

Lettuce: Why torture me?

Cuxie: 'Cause it's fun! For me. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cuxie: Hillo all! That's Hi/Hello!X3

Ryou: What planet are you from?

Cuxie: Ah! So this is a TMM update.

Ryou:...I'm not even going to go there with you.

Cuxie: So...Is this Chaperone or MASH?

Ichigo: You should know! Author much!

Cuxie: Author_**ess**_!

Ichigo: Whatever.

Ryou: This'll never work.

Cuxie:...Ya know...Your name's really just the word "you" with an 'R' in the front.:3

Ryou:(deep breath)Just ignore her....It'll save your sanity....

Ichigo&Cuxie: Are you talking to yourself?

Ryou: JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!!!

Ichigo: Wah!(runs away)

Cuxie:(cowering)B-But I-I-I...I don't know which s-story--

Ryou: Well figure it out!

Cuxie: Auh! Ok ok! Uh... eeny meany minny moe--

Ryou: That's it! This is Chaperone, got it?

Cuxie:...I guess.~,~

* * *

"Here you are Ms. Honaka!" Ichigo said cheerily Monday morning. She stood in the principal's office looking extremely pleased with herself as she handed her surly principal an envelope. "My second permission slip signed by my chaperone."

The aging woman eyed her with contempt. "Yes, quite." She said in a measured tone, taking the envelope and inspecting it's contents. She slid the permission slip out. "Ryou Shirogane? Isn't he an extremely wealthy restaurant owner? If this is your idea of a joke Miss Momomiya--"

"It's not! Honest! Ryou Shirogane is my chaperone," Ichigo said defensively as she edged towards the door.

"Miss Momomiya, the rules clearly state--"

"That my chaperone must be 18 or older to accompany me on the trip." Ichigo finished for her. "Which Ryou is. 18 I mean." She gripped the doorknob behind her discreetly. "Well now that all that is sorted out I'll be heading to class now! Ja ne!" Before Ms. Honaka could protest, Ichigo slipped out just as the late bell rang.

**After school:**

Ichigo strolled down the stone steps towards the school's gates. Miwa and Moe stood on either side of her, asking an endless stream of questions Ichigo couldn't even begin to answer before the next one popped up. After informing her two friends of her plan to bring Ryou Shirogane on the trip they hadn't stopped interrogating her. Of course her statement of 'It's no big deal' didn't serve to satisfy either girl.

"What'll he be wearing?!" Moe shrieked in Ichigo's ear, making her flinch.

"How should I know?! I told you guys this is no big de--"

"Oooh! Oooh!" Miwa yanked on Ichigo's arm. "He's going swimming with us, right? That means he'll have to be in a bathing suit!!"

"Eeeea!! Oh my God, I'll die!" Moe hugged her arms to her chest.

_Oh my God, I'll puke._ Ichigo thought, trying her best not to gag. _Since when are they so perverted. And so what if he'll be in a bathing suit? Without a shirt...and wet..._

"Ichigo...Earth to Ichigo! Space cadet much?" Moe stepped in front of her, blocking the way while Ichigo walked straight into her.

"Whoa! What the..."

Miwa pointed to the curb where a white stretch limo with tinted windows was parked and several students stood admiring it. A driver stood by the passenger's door making hand motions. "I think he's looking at us."

Moe gawked, "Someone came to pick us up in a limo?!"

Just then, a blue haired girl stepped out of the limo and looked directly at Ichigo, her eyes forming little slits as she glared and placed both hands on her hips.

Ichigo sighed, "No, it's for me. Later guys." She stepped cautiously away from her surprised friends and ran full speed towards Mint. _Thank God! I thought they were going to smother me with questions._ Ignoring her obviously pissed expression, Ichigo gave Mint a grateful smile and slipped into the fancy car next to her.

"Ah! I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you!" The red-head cried dramatically, wrapping her arms around her wealthy friend. Mint sat stiffly in the embrace, not the biggest fan physical contact. Ichigo lifted her head, feeling a movement beside her. She was shocked to see the rest of the Mew crew crowding her as well. "Oh! Did I miss something or are you our new afternoon pickup?"

"We just all wanted to see you before work today," Pudding said devilishly.

Mint nodded, removing Ichigo's arms from around her. "Yes. We have a few questions to ask you."

The pink Mew groaned. _Not again!_ "Wh...What kind of questions?"

"Questions concerning you and a certain blonde boss of ours."

Another groan. "What's up with everybody questions about me and Ryou?! I'm sick of it! I suppose he told you guys, huh? That's so like him. Well fine! I don't care if you know! I don't care if everybody knows! I'll tell the whole world myself! IT'S NO BIG DEAL!!!" She shouted, climbing over Mint and pushing her way out of the vehicle. Slamming the door behind her, she took off running.

Lettuce blinked and shook her head, ".....W-Well I guess we were right then?"

--

Ichigo ran blindly down the all too familiar route too her job. She didn't even realize she was headed there until she was less than a block away. She bent over, panting. "I-I got...away...finally!" She looked up wearily, her pigtails hanging limply at either side of her face.

The remaining block was more peaceful after she decided to walk to catch her breath. The other girls would be close behind by now though, and that thought made her pick up the pace. Pushed by her desire to escape, she suddenly found sanctuary upon entering the cafe.

"I'm here! I made! I'm safe!!" She cried out, throwing her hands up in relief. She let out a big sigh and collasped into the closest chair.

"Ichigo?" Keichiiro peeked through the kitchen door. "I thought that sounded like you. You're early." He said, smiling in an attempt to hide his surprise.

"I know. Maybe I can relax for a bit now. I've got a good five or ten minutes," she said, leaning back.

"Well since you're here can I ask you something?"

Twitch.

"ARGH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ichigo slammed her head down against the table. Keichiiro rushed to her side gawking at her.

"I-Ichigo! What's--"

"Why Keichiiro? WHY?!! I thought I was free! I thought I was safe! FIVE MINUTES!! THAT'S ALL I ASKED!! But NOOOOOOO!! I should've known he'd tell you too! Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!" She shook her head against the table, screaming until her lungs hurt from lack of air intake.

Keichiiro, having not understood a word of what she was saying, returned to the kitchen briefly and came back with a large slice of cake, which he set in front of her.

"--It's not like I had much of a choice anyway! It's was all STUPID Ms. Honaka's fault! THAT WITCH!!! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't of--....." She looked up. "Is that strawberry shortcake?!"

Keichiiro nodded, pleased she had quieted. "With extra cream on top. Just the way you like it."

"YAY!!!" The pinkette, abadoning her rant, immediately dug in.

The long-haired chef took a seat next to her and watched in amusement as she ate, happy that his cooking was enough to bring an end to her anger episode. "Is it good?"

"Mhmm!! Nyummy!" she mumbled between bites.

"That's good." He waited patiently until she had completely devoured all traces of the dessert. She pushed the plate away and sighed in contentment.

"You're the greatest chef in the world Keichiiro."

He laughed, "I doubt that. Now...would you care to explain why you were so upset?"

She looked down. "Oh. Well it's just that I got tired of answering questions all day. Mint and the Mews ambushed me about it and then you too! But I should've known he'd tell you about it. You probably knew before anyone else."

Keichiiro blinked. "_Who_ told me about _what_? I don't understand, Ichigo."

"Hasn't Ryou said anything to you? About us--er me and him. What we're doing I mean." She said, stating and restating her question. Keichiiro seemed completely oblivious as he shook his head. "Then you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"Not a clue."

"O-Oh...." She sweatdropped, mentally chiding herself for divulging all that information to the inept. _I am soooo stupid!_ "Wait. Then what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh! I was making a cake for a catering event and I wasn't sure if I should use chocolate or vanilla icing. I wanted your opinion."

_**Bang!**_

Ichigo's head dropped onto the table again making the empty plate clatter. She groaned, completely shocked and irritated with her own stupidity.

"Ichigo?" Keichiiro asked.

She turned her head slightly toward him and without opening her eyes, uttered one word.

"Vanilla."

* * *

Cuxie: Wow. This chapter was abstract. Sorry, but this was kinda a filler. The actual field trip starts next chappy!!

Ryou: I wasn't in this one.

Ichigo: I know. How great is that?:)

Cuxie: R&R!!! All reviewies get cookies!(and or bananas!)


	6. Chapter 6

Cuxie: AH!! DON'T KILL ME!!!(hides behind wooden chair)

Mint:....

Cuxie:...M-Mint?

Mint:....

Cuxie: Mint? What is it?

Mint:....

Cuxie: Mint!

Mint:...Have you no shame?

Cuxie: WAAAAAAH!!!T-T(throws cookies and bananas)I WANNA APPLE!! WAAAH!!

Mint:...Someone clean this up! And start the chapter!!

Kish: Rolling!

* * *

"Ichigo...you said he'd be here," Moe said, tapping her foot impatiently on the sidewalk. Their entire grade had assembled in front of the school to be separated into their groups and board the buses. Her group, including Miwa, Moe, and a few abstract girls she didn't know, were about to get settled onto their coach bus(complete with cushioned, reclining seats and DVD players). And, much to Ichigo's irritation, Ryou was late.

"He will," she insisted.

"When?" Miwa asked, equally impatient.

Ichigo sighed, "Soon." _I hope._

"Well he'd better be here in the next few minutes, Ichigo," Ms. Honaka said sadistically. "Or we'll have to leave you _both_ behind." Ichigo nodded. That was just like her. Leave a poor girl in front of the school, (when she was fully prepared to go with everyone else) while the rest of the students left to go to the amusement park, _just_ because her chaperone was a little late.

She was going to **kill** Ryou.

"He WILL be here, ok? Honest! I'm sure he'll be here any..." she paused, seeing a black Mercedes pull up in front of the school. "He's here!"

Ryou stepped out of the car and immediately every girl within 10 feet of him stopped to stare. He was dressed in plain blue jeans and a red shirt, his hands shoved casually in his pockets. He smiled slightly when he saw Ichigo and sauntered over.

"Hey," he took in Ichigo's irritated expression. "I'm not late am I?"

"You--"

"Of course not!" Moe interrupted, coming out of her starstruck state. "You're just in time!"

Miwa nodded. "Yeah. We were just--"

"Mr. Shirogane! It's a pleasure to have you join us," Ms. Honaka interrupted, sliding between him and the girls. She stuck out her hand and he shook it breifly. "I'm sorry you had to trouble yourself for Miss Momomiya's misbehaviour."

Ryou smirked, glancing quickly at Ichigo's shocked face. "It's no trouble at all." Just then a girl walked up to them, tapping shyly on the principal's shoulder. Ms. Honaka turned to her with a severe expression as the girl explained the problem she was having with her bags. Ichigo saw directly through this act, noticing how the girl had a hard time keeping her eyes off the blonde god that had graced their presence. Just an excuse to get a closer look at Ryou.

Ms. Honaka left reluctantly. After giving Ryou an overly-done smile(which looked more than creepy on her wrinkly face).

"So which bus is ours?" Ryou asked casually.

"Number 2!" Moe answered eargerly. The group, subtract Ichigo, then surrounded Ryou in a small herd heading toward the indicated bus. Ichigo stalked ahead of them.

"Something wrong, Strawberry?" he asked, amused.

Ichigo blushed slightly at the familiar nickname. "Of course not," she muttered sarcastically.

Ichigo stomped onto the bus and immediately went to the empty seats in the back. Without turning around, she knew Ryou had come on right behind her when a collective gasp went around, and the bus was engulfed in utter silence. Immediately followed by squeals and gossip from the girls and groans of exasperation from the guys.

The pinkette plopped down in a window seat in the very back of the bus. Ryou sat next to her, much to the dissapointment of every girl on the bus. The rest of the girls crowded around them, and some girls in the front came to sit farther back.

Ichigo groaned, pressing a finger against her temple.

"You don't look very happy about this. Considering it was all your idea," Ryou reminded her with a smirk. She didn't doubt he was enjoying this. Being swarmed by high school girls was hardly a downer in any guy's book, she guessed.

"I'm happy about the trip," she said in a hardly convincing voice. _Not so much about my chaperone anymore though_, she thought.

After her dramatic and short-lived relationship with Masaya she learned that adoring fangirls were an almost unstoppable force in any relationship.

Not that she and Ryou were in a relationship.

"Then cheer up a little. You've been begging for a vacation anyway." He twirled one of her pigtails playfully. "So enjoy it. Because this is the only one you're getting until Christmas."

"Jerk," she elbowed him, smiling despite herself. She did find it out the Ryou seemed to be in higher spirits than she was today.

But after that short exchange, their conversation halted for what would probably be the remainder of the trip. As the bus pulled away from the school Ryou was attacked with questions. Miwa and Moe were in the seats across from them. Moe sat closest to Ryou, blushing whenever he looked in her general direction. Miwa was leaning forward, looking around Moe. Two girls in the seats in front of them were kneeling in the seats, leaning over the back so they were facing him.

Every other girl was craning her neck to get a glance at Ichigo's boss.

"Are you in college?"

"Can I work at your cafe?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

All these questions and dozens more were tossed around while girls tried desperately to get Ryou's attention. Voices talking over each other and squeals and sighs whenever he spoke. As if the sound of his voice was the world's most beautiful melody.

More than once, the question of whether or not he and Ichigo were an _item_ went around in different context. They both declined each time this question came up. But this answer didn't completely satisfy anyone.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Ichigo?" One girl asked impatiently. A short silence followed, awaiting his answer.

Ryou simply shrugged. "She's my employee."

All eyes went to Ichigo for confirmation.

She blinked, then rolled her eyes dramatically. "He's my boss." As she said it, it seemed strange to her. As much as they teased, fought, argued, and on rare occasions, got along, Ryou seemed to be much more to her than just her boss. But she wasn't sure exactly what he was to her then. "Friend" seemed absurd...

"Then why'd you come on the trip with her?" Someone else asked. She wasn't sure who.

"She needed me to come," Ryou answered simply again. As if he knew what all their questions would be and had memorized the proper responses.

Ichigo snorted. _Yeah. That, and I practically got on my knees and __**begged**__ you!_ No one was paying her any mind. Now that it was confirmed that their "relationship" was strictly professional, the girls proceeded to question Ryou more personally. Ichigo was slightly shocked at how immature they all were.

Honestly, how many of them actually thouht they had a shot with Ryou? Then again, who was she to say they didn't?

"So you definitely don't have a girlfriend?" A brunette asked. She looked slightly older than the other girls. Ichigo recongnized her, though she couldn't place a name. She knew the girl had failed last year, which was why she was with them. And also that she was known for sleeping around.

Ichigo scoffed at her question. _Like it'd stop you if he did._

"No, I don't," Ryou answered for the millionth time that morning. Ichigo listened carefully to him answer, trying to detect any impatience or irritation in his tone. He only seemed amused.

The questions that followed were somewhat abstract. Ichigo guessed the girls were running out of remotely intellignet things to ask, but wanted to keep talking to him. One girl asked him his shoe size. And one bold, courageous girl asked the one question that was probably floating around in everyone's mind: Boxers or briefs?

Ichigo groaned and rolled her eyes. _Boxers, duh. I could've told you that._

"Ladies! Please! Show some restraint and manners!" Ms. Honaka yelled over the girls. Their voices quieted and they groaned in disappointment. Ichigo, on the other hand, had never been so happy to hear the old woman's shrill voice. "Some people are trying to watch the movie."

"Yeah!" Several guys agreed glaring towards the back, specifially at Ryou. Ichigo hadn't even noticed a movie was playing in the screens above their heads. She was sure none of the other girls had either. It was a corny Disney movie, which ws pretty much expected since they had to keep things 'school appropriate'. She knew the guys weren't watching it. They were just jealous of the attention Ryou was getting. Several boyfriends had been abandoned in the seating change. She imagined they were probably just as fed up with the girls as she was.

She sighed contently, silently thanking her principal for the quick and quiet peace. But as soon as Ms. Honaka turned around the girls continued to interrogate Ryou. Only now they did it in shrill whispers.

Ichigo nearly threw her hands up in exasperation. Peace obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And no one seemed to give a damn about the movie. Including her.

Finally, she reached into her sling-tie backpack and pulled out her iPod.

This was going to be a LONG ride.

* * *

Cuxie: Done! I will not lie to you, loyal reviewies. The only reason this was typed was because PiStory wasn't loading.

Ichigo: So would you like us to bury you or do you prefer cremation.

Cuxie: They won't kill me for that! I hope...R&R!! It felt nice to write again.:) I may start back up.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuxie: BACK!! I know, I'm not worth your time but plz keep reading!

Ryou: So your finally being honest?

Cuxie: I'm going to pretend I can't hear you.

Ryou: But you responded.

Cuxie: What? Did someone say something? I know Ryou didn't.

Ryou:(sigh)

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Cherrie-Sakura**** for putting the scythe DOWN and not decapitating your fave authoress!**

Cuxie: I have said all that needs to be said. I think. ON WITH THE CHAPPY!!!

* * *

"Ichigo, I know you can hear me."

Ichigo sat statue-still next to Ryou. Her face turned towards the window, looking without really seeing anything at all. She had her headphones in as an excuse for not talking to him.

"Ichigo..."

She turned up the volume on her iPod. She heard him sigh and a second later two strong arms wrapped around her and his chin rested on top of her head. She squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see the looks of shock and jealously on her classmates faces. The gasps were still heard though.

"Are you mad at me, Strawberry?" Ryou asked in what sounded like the hurt voice of a sad little boy. She hadn't known he could act. "I thought we were getting along so well too."

"R-Ryou! What are you doing?!" she hissed. "Not in front of everyone!"

"In private then?"

She blushed a color that rivaled her hair. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"You weren't listening to me," he said.

"Fine! What did you want?" Ichigo noticed that not only were they whispering to each other, but everyone was _watching_them whisper to each other. And Ryou was still holding her. "Can you let go of me?!"

He squeezed her tighter. "But you're soft."

"What do you want?!"

He sighed, releasing her. "I was _going_to tell you to get your stuff together because we're getting ready to get off." Ichigo blinked and looked back at the window; this time noticing that they had finally reached their destination.

"Oh..." she said in a soft, wavering voice. She could've cried at that moment. After two whole hours, her torturous ride had come to an end. Once she got off she'd be able to get away from _him_and his rabid fan-girls. Tears of joy pricked at her eyes. "I never thought this moment would come."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "C'mon already. Everyone's getting off." Which was a lie because, although the chaperones were trying desperately to get everyone off the bus, a majority of the girls lingered longer; waiting for Ryou.

Ichigo put her iPod away and followed Ryou off the bus, bouncing slightly with each step. As soon as they exited the bus they were led by Ms. Honaka through the parking lot and to the entrance. There was a giant archway with two cute chibis in hula skirts as mascots for Tokidoki Paradise; one of the most popular amusement parks in Japan

It took them a good twenty minutes to get everything situated before they could actually go inside. Going over the schedule, handing out those stupid paper bracelets(which Ichigo hated because hers never stayed on), and going over the lunch plans, all contributed to making a very annoyed and impatient cat-girl.

After what seemed like hours(in Strawberry Time, as Ryou put it), they were swept inside with the mass of students. The groups broke up to go with their chaperones or, in some cases, get _away_from their chaperones. Ichigo's group, which consisted of her, Ryou, Miwa, Moe, and three girls she didn't know.

"So where do you want to go first?" Ryou asked, directing his question at the group but looking at Ichigo.

"We should totally hit the water park first!" Moe squealed.

"Yeah!" All the girls agreed. Ichigo rolled her eyes at them. This was probably just their plan to get Ryou out of his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess we should go before lunch," Ryou said thoughtfully. Ms. Honaka had scheduled lunch to be at 12:30 sharp. Which meant they had about 2 hours to get their official first ride done with. If they didn't report for lunch a search party would be sent out. "Let's go." The girls followed him like a celebrity entourage.

The water park consisted of several water rides and a wave pool. The pool area had rows upon rows of beach chairs. The pool itself was a huge rectangular indent that went as far as 8 feet deep. Fountains sprayed up in the shallow end where the kids where playing and every couple of minutes the water would sway from some secret current like ocean waves. It was cleverly named: The Wave Pool.

Once they found a spot to put their stuff, the girls immediately stripped down to their bathing suits underneath their clothes. Ichigo sighed and pulled off her clothes to reveal a summery pink and yellow floral bikini, showing off her toned stomach(a plus side to fighting aliens; it keeps you in shape).

"I don't believe this!" Moe hissed in her ear.

"What?"

"The cutest guy on the planet is our chaperone and I have to wear such a lame swimsuit," she said referring to her rather plain-looking magenta one-piece. "Why did you let me get that red bikini we saw at the mall last week?"

"You said you could never pull it off," Ichigo mumbled, feeling grateful she had thought to show off her new bikini here.

"Well I could've _tried_ at least!"

"Oh, stop whining!" Miwa interjected. "If we'd let you buy it then you would've just found a reason not to wear it today."

"Whatever..."

Ichigo tuned out at that point. She couldn't concentrate much when Ryou had his shirt off.

"Something wrong, Strawberry?" he asked. Smirking.

Ichigo flushed, "O-Of course not!" _At least he didn't wear the speedo._He had opted for regular, black swim trunks. But what Ichigo was focusing on was mainly his chest; more specifically his pecs and six-pack.

"It's times like this when I wish I could read your mind," he said leaning over her. She leaned back slightly, getting flustered at their closeness. "I think your face would be described as 'cherry tomatoe'."

"S-Shut-up, jerk face! Are we going in or what?" she huffed, crossing her arms impatiently.

"After you."

Ichigo strolled towards the pool with Ryou right behind her. It didn't take her long to notice the extra attention they were getting. Ryou, however, didn't seem to notice any of the flirtatious looks he was getting from all the model-worthy girls around them.

The pinkette shook off all the tension and raced towards the pool energetically. "Eep! It's cold!" she squealed, taking three large steps back, walking directly into the fountain and getting sprayed all over. She squeaked.

"You're such a baby, Ichigo." Ryou laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the deeper water. The other girls were behind them but lingering. Only Moe had stayed behind because she wasn't exactly...the _best_ swimmer.

"Am not!" she giggled. He started tickling her and she laughed and squirmed to get away. "R-Ryou!" They were early six-feet deep and Ryou was supporting most of her weight, but Ichigo hardly noticed. The more she laughed the less she worried about what everyone around them must be thinking and, pretty soon, she didn't see them at all...

--

Ichigo stripped off her wet swimsuit in the privacy of the changing stall. After spending over an hour at the pool, one of girls suggested they hit one of the rides before lunch. Not that it wasn't a good idea, but Ichigo had been reluctant to leave. She'd been having such an awesome time with Ryou that she hadn't noticed how much time had gone by.

_He's so silly sometimes!_ Just thinking about it made her giggle.

She put her wet clothes in a plastic bag and stuffed it into her backpack. She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red&white stripped tank top.

"I just don't believe they...!"

Ichigo slipped her shoes on slowly. She leaned closer to the door, catching clips of a conversation some girls were having.

"I know! He....why her?"

"....doesn't matter...can't...out against me."

The last voice sounded familiar. Ichigo picked up her bag and cautiously stepped out of the stall. Three girls turned to face, their conversation abruptly ending in a way that made Ichigo think they were talking about her. Two of the girls were sneering while the one in the middle seemed to be sizing her up.

It was the brunette slut she'd seen on the bus. The other two girls were hovering around her as if she were some kind of queen. It reminded her slightly of how Mint worshipped Zakuro.

"Hmph. I don't see what's so special about her," she said, flipping her glossy dark hair over her shoulder.

"Me?" Ichigo asked, appalled.

One of the sidekicks scoffed, "Don't pretend you don't know! You said you and Shirogane weren't going out!"

"We're not!"

"Then what was that in the pool?" the other one asked snidely.

"N-Nothing," Ichigo stammered. "We were just playing. Goofing off."

"Yeah right! You should--" The older girl held up her hand, cutting off her followers. They fell back obediently.

"Don't worry about her," she said in a bored tone. "Ryou wouldn't waste his time on a shrimp like her anyway." Ichigo twitched, completely irritated that not only was she being so blatantly insulted, but this girl had the nerve to refer to her in third-person like she wasn't even there! And what gave her the right to call Ryou by his first name?!

"But Tae-sama," one of her followers objected. "She was getting _way_too friendly with him." She turned to glare at Ichigo when she said this.

"He probably just feels sorry for her," Tae turned to Ichigo. "You know you don't stand a chance with him, right? I mean, what are you? Like, an A-cup?"

"Wha?" Ichigo looked down at her chest and flushed. _My chest? Are you kidding me?! And I'm a B!!_"What does that have to do with anything? Ryou wouldn't care about that!" Why was that the first thing she said? Why didn't she deny the fact that she even _wanted_ a chance with him?

Tae smirked. "Don't be stupid. All guys care about that kind of thing. In fact, it's **all** they care about. But I can't expect a kid like you to know that."

"Ryou's different! You don't know anything about him!"

"And you do?" she countered.

"I know him better than you do." _Better than you ever will._

Tae turned on her heel to leave, her Hench-friends following faithfully behind. She paused by the doorway. "Whatever. I don't care how well you think you know him. Because you know what? I can guarantee, by the end of this trip...he _will_ be **mine**."

* * *

Cuxie: Whoa! Looks like things have taken a turn for the worst.

Ichigo: That bitch! That slut! That dirty, conceited, air-headed whore!

Cuxie:O.O LANGUAGE!! I'm not raising the rating!

Ichigo:(growling)

Cuxie:(backing away slowly)K-Kay...R&R marshmallows!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuxie:(shaking) Oh God...Oh God, Oh _God_...

Ryou:...Boo.

Cuxie: GYAH!! I can explain! Don't kill me!

Ryou:(taps foot impatiently) Well?

Cuxie: I-I'm trying to...I didn't mean...I kinda had WB I--

Ryou: You know they're all preparing to kill you, right?

Cuxie: THEY CAN'T!! I'M TOO POWERFUL!! (runs away and into wall) Owwie...

Ryou: Roll it.

* * *

"Oh my _God_, do you see that?"

"I don't believe it."

"She's not even in our group."

After leaving the pool area, the girls and Ryou still had about an hour to spare before lunch. Ryou took the lead as they wandered aimlessly around the park. The girls hung back, some fearing to get to close to the newest additions to their group...

Tae Ikuyo and her followers, Namiko and Hanae, had somehow managed to flawlessly inbed themselves into Ichigo's group. No one knew where their real group and chaperone were, but they didn't seem to mind the switch. Tae walked next to Ryou, a bit closer to him than Ichigo would've liked. She had changed out of her skimpy bikini and into a micromini and a lowcut V-neck top. Her sidekicks were only a few steps behind them while the rest of the girls hung a good ten feet back.

Ichigo stood in the mist of her group, hating herself for watching them so closely and obviously, but unable to stop. Occasionally, she'd hear Tae laugh loudly at something Ryou had said, or watch her flip her long dark hair over her shoulder, and her gut wrenched. That seemed to be Tae's thing, the hair flip.

"Can you believe it, Ichigo?" Moe asked.

"No," she responded slowly. "No, I can't."

Ichigo hated the awful feeling in her chest that formed when she saw Tae with Ryou because she knew it could only be referred to as jealousy.

But what did that even _mean_? What did she have to be jealous of? That whore? Maybe jealous wasn't the right word after all. Perhaps she was just angry. That would make more sense. Who wouldn't be angry after the things Tae had said to her? (Although 'pissed off' might be a more accurate term.) She wasn't angry with the idea of Tae&Ryou. She was angry with the idea of **Tae**&Ryou. If it was any other girl, she wouldn't mind. But Tae was a ruthless slut who clearly planned on using Ryou for whatever disgusting purposes she had in mind.

She couldn't let that happen.

"You...You don't think he's..._into_ her, do you?" A shy girl with glasses asked.

Ichigo regarded that thoughtfully. From what she could see, Ryou didn't seem to be '_into_' Tae any more than he was _'into' _the other countless girls that had hit on him. Although none of them had been quite so forward and shameless as Tae.

Moe snorted. "Are you _kidding_? There isn't a guy on the planet who isn't into her. You know she's been with, like, more than half the senior guys this year."

_Well...that's comforting_, Ichigo thought, bitterly sarcastic. She cast Moe a Can-you-not-see-how-upset-I-am?-Just-leave-it-alone-already look that Moe, of course, didn't notice.

"Shirogane's as good as gone."

_God. Shut __**up**__, Moe._

"Aww, that sucks. I was kinda hoping..." Glasses Girl blushed.

"Who wasn't?"

The girls sighed, defeated.

"Oh, c'_mon_!" Ichigo cried. "You guys are acting pathetic!"

"What's your problem, Ichigo?" Miwa asked, eyeing her skeptically. "You've been moody ever since we got out of the pool."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Ichigo said defensively. "I just--"

"What's the hold up, Ichigo?" Ryou called back, finally glancing over his shoulder and noticing how far back they were.

"Maybe we should slow down," Tae suggested sweetly. Her eyes locked with Ichigo's and she smirked. "Looks to me like they can't keep up."

_Urgh! That little--! _Ichigo gritted her teeth together, refusing to show any kind of reaction. Tae was asking for it. That much was obvious. Clearly she didn't think Ichigo was any kind of competition for her. _We'll see about that..._ She spotted something that made her eyes light up in excitement. It was time to start fighting back.

She ran right up to Tae and Ryou. "Hey, let's go on that!" she said excitedly, pointing to their right.

The _Waku Jet_, an enormous roller coaster that consisted of deadly looking curves and spirals. It was painted bright reds and yellows and the sign had a picture of a cute chibi super-hero who looked as if he were daring anyone to get on his ride. The cute outlook was in stark contrast to the looming structure. But that was to be expected. Everything in _Tokidoki Paradise _was perfectly cute and chibi. Even the most death-defying rides.

It was perfect.

"Can we, Ryou?" Ichigo asked brightly, pretending not to noticed the horrified look on Tae's face. _Perfect._ Of course _she_ would be opposed to a ride like that. Roller coasters as extreme as the _Waku Jet _often took a toll on one's appearance, hair especially. And, naturally, the first step in tearing down Tae was to take away the only thing she really had going for her: Her looks.

"Sounds good to me," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"W-What? No, we can't," Tae protested, tearing her eyes away from the ride.

Ichigo pretended to look surprised. "Why not? You're not scared of roller coasters, are you, Ikuyo-san?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "B-But, the lines way too long. We'll be waiting forever."

"It's not that long," Hanae, Tae's not-too-bright henchgirl mused. Clearly not taking note of her leader's distress.

Tae ground her teeth. "Yes. It is."

Ichigo turned back to Ryou. "The ride's _huge_. Each car seats like twenty people. The line'll be down in no time. And besides, it's probably best we get the coasters out of the way before lunch."

Ryou looked from her to Tae, a knowing expression on his face. He seemed amused. "You have a point. Alright, Strawberry. Let's go get in line." And just like that, they changed direction, heading straight for the _Waku Jet_. Ichigo marched boldly in between Tae and Ryou. _Score one for the Strawberry, _she thought smugly. "Are you coming?" Ryou asked, glancing over his shoulder at Tae, who was pale-faced and rooted in her spot.

She blinked at them and Ichigo sent her a faux sympathetic look. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Ikuyo-san."

"Of course we're coming," she said indignantly. "Right girls?"

"No way," Hanae said. "That ride'll _totally_ ruin my hair." She twisted a lock of her bleached-blond hair around her index finger, pouting in that spoiled, pretty girl Just-let-me-have-my-way look.

Tae turned to glare at her, flipping her hair impatiently. "Oh, you're so _funny_, Hanae-chan."

Hanae cocked her head, confused. "I wasn't being funny."

"Of course you were. Now let's go."

"But--Ow!" Hanae started to protest, but Namiko, the slightly smarter of the two girls, elbowed her. Still confused but outnumbered, Hanae fell silent.

Ichigo had definitely been right about one thing; the line was moving satisfyingly quick. They were at the front of the line in about ten minutes, where they all got a clear view of the cars they'd be riding in. They were sleek and red with yellow lightning bolts. The cars sat eighteen people in nine rows of two.

Instinctively, the girls paired up silently, moving closer together in orderly pairs. Tae had once again asserted her way to the front next to Ryou, but Ichigo didn't mind. That just meant he'd be the first to see the aftermath.

As the gates opened and they rushed inside, Ichigo found herself seated next to the girl with glasses and she struggled to remember her name.

"I saw what you were doing," she whispered, pointing discreetly at Tae. They were seated directly behind her henchgirls who were seated directly behind Tae herself. "That was really brave." She blushed lightly. "I'm Fumiyo Sakiyurai, by the way."

"I know your name," Ichigo laughed nervously, deciding not to comment about the Tae thing.

The ride started it's slow ascent up to it's first spiral.

Fumiyo dipped her head shyly. "I'm no good on roller coasters."

Ichigo nodded. _She reminds me of Lettuce._" Just try your hardest not to scream." She nodded her head towards Tae. "I have a feeling we'll be hearing more than enough of _that_ from them."

--

"That was _amazing_!" Ichigo cried, stretching her arms up. Her cheeks had a healthy flush and her eyes sparkled as she recalled the rush of all the twists and turns. Being a part-time super-heroine, her sense of fear was dulled compared to most girls when it came to mundane things like roller coasters. After all, she had fought aliens on towers hundreds of feet in the air. A little roller coaster wasn't going to spook her. Instead, she'd found the indescribable feeling she got going through each flip and spiral exhilarating.

"What did you think?" She asked Fumiyo.

She was a little pale and shaky, but she seemed to have survived it. "I-I think I'm okay...I'm not sure about them though," she said, pointing at Tae&Co. Hanae and Namiko hovered around their leader frantically, complaining loudly about their hair. Ichigo was surprised they still had their voices after all the screaming they'd done.

"Are you okay?" She heard Ryou ask and her eyes lit up again.

Just as Ichigo had predicted, Tae's long glossy hair had been whipped into a mass of knots and tangles. The wind rushing in her face had caused her eyes to tear and her mascara to run. It was smudged under her eyes, which were wide. She teetered on her heels, looking sick.

The pinkette grinned triumphantly. _Ichigo - 1; Tae - Zip._

* * *

Cuxie: Yes! I finally finished! I've been working on this chapter for _ever_.

Ichigo: Well, I'm satisfied with this.

Cuxie: Me too! The pink-haired girl always comes out on top!

Ichigo: Well, my hair's technically red, but still. Truer words have never been spoken.

Cuxie: Well...(blushing) I know it's been too _too _long, but I'd still greatly appreciate reviews, onegai. Please. (puppy-dog eyes)


	9. Chapter 9

Cuxie: Ahem, er, wow. Long time no see, huh?

Ichigo:...

Ryou...Who are you again?

Cuxie: ARGH! It hasn't been that long!

Ryou:...A name would be nice.

Cuxie: T^T...Cuxie. MewCuxie12.

Ichigo: Cuxie...Cuxie...now why does that sound familiar?

Ryou: I think she's the girl who used to dictate our lives all the time. Remember?

Ichigo: Oh, yeah! She used to write stories about us! And then she pretty much dropped off the face of the Earth and left all her fans behind...

Cuxie:(=_=) Are we just about done? I didn't pack properly for such a long stay at the Guilt&Shame Inn.

Ryou: Whenever you're ready.

Cuxie: Guilty. I mean, rolling.

* * *

"Where are our drinks?"

"Is someone going to take my order?"

"This icecream is half-melted!"

Customers grumbled loudly about the lack of service. Without Ichigo, the cafe was all the usual mess and screw-ups without the flustered attempts to correct things. With Lettuce making her usual clumsy mistakes, Pudding doing more performing than actual waitressing, and Mint and Zakuro largely ignoring the customers, no one was actually getting served. It seemed that in taking the day off, Ichigo had illustrated her ultimate point in her never-ending quest for a raise: She was the only one who actually did any work.

It didn't take long for the café to clear out well before closing time, leaving the girls with nothing more to do than clean up and wait for the day to end.

"I wonder what Ichi-neechan and Boss Man are doing..." Pudding wondered aloud, leaning against her broom at an angle that would cause anyone else to fall flat on the floor.

"Lying under an umbrella on the beach," Lettuce mused.

"Drinking mimosas under the palm trees," Zakuro added, almost smiling as if she were reminiscing about a similar trip she'd had.

"Making out." The girls all turned to Mint. "What?" she asked, taking a quick sip of her tea. "There's no sense in beating around the bush. They didn't go all the way to Shirogane's beach house for the _atmosphere._" She waved her hand around nonchalantly, as though all of this were obvious. "Clearly, they're in a relationship and planned this little rendezvous to get some alone time."

A moment of quiet passed as each girl took the time to digest that logic. "D-Do you really think they're...dating?" Lettuce asked, a light blush coating her cheeks. Mint sent her a _Duh!_ look. "I just mean, well, it could always be something more, um, innocent. Right? Business or-"

Mint snorted. "_Please_, Lettuce! Like Ryou really whisked Ichigo all the way to his place on the beach _alone_ just to discuss the café's revenue."

_But we don't have any real explicit proof that they went __**there**__,_ the greenery thought. But she decided to keep her thoughts to herself since Mint was on something of a roll now.

"The _real_ question here is: Why would they try to hide their relationship from _us_? I don't get it. They can't honestly believe that they could've kept this from us for long. Just look at how quickly we found out!"

"Maybe they thought we wouldn't approve," Lettuce said thoughtfully.

Mint's nose scrunched up distastefully. "Why would they think that?"

"Well, he _is_ the one who signs her paycheck," Zakuro pointed out.

The rich girl immediately recalled the envelope of money she'd found in her friends bag they other day. She still felt slightly dirty doing that, not because she was snooping, but because she'd happened to come across the cash. And now that she remembered it, the money didn't exactly tie into a romantic day-date... "You have a point..."

"But it's not like Ryou would pay Ichigo extra just for being his girlfriend," Lettuce said in his defense. "And he can't possibly think _we'd_ think that. Right? Ryou wouldn't do that."

"But what about the money he gave her?"

"I thought it was just a raise."

Mint narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "So it's just a coincidence that she gets a raise right when they start going out?"

Lettuce sighed. "Even if it's not, we all know Ichigo deserves a raise more than anyone. So why should that affect anything?"

The blue-haired girl remained silent, considering Lettuce's point. "I don't want to think about Ichigo's money anymore," she said, changing the subject rather than admitting her friend might be right. But the discussion of the money did remind her that she'd touched it (or at least the envelope it was in), which she really didn't want to think about. "I think we should deal with the matter at hand. We need to let them know that we found out about their little fling so they'll stop their pathetic attempts at hiding it."

"So are we going to do this casually, or make a big deal out of it?" Zakuro asked.

"Let's throw a party, na no da!" Pudding shouted enthusiastically, waving her broom around dangerously closed to Lettuce's head. "A congratulations party!"

"A party?" they repeated in unison, staring at Pudding blankly.

Mint was the first to respond, her lips spreading into a slow smile. "That's a _fabulous _idea!" Lettuce looked astonished and Zakuro rose one eyebrow skeptically. "Think about it. They're hiding it because, for whatever reason, they think we won't approve of their relationship. _So_, we'll throw a party to congratulate them on getting together. Then they'll know it's pointless to try and keep this from us. Everyone will be happy. It's perfect!" Pushing away from her usual table, she got up and went to the door, flipping the 'Open' sign over to 'Closed' in case anyone, against their better judgment, decided to come in. "Now, let's plan."

"KEICHIIRO!"

A loud crashing sound came from the basement, followed by a sigh and heavy, tired footsteps. The girls waited, clustered around the basement door until Keichiiro appeared at the bottom of the steps. "You called?" he asked, playfully sarcastic.

"We want your permission to throw a party here in the café," Mint announced grandly, assuming the role of spokesperson for the group.

"A party?" He made his way up the stairs, intriguied now with the recent turn of events. "For who?"

"Ryou and Ichigo, of course." He blinked, waiting for her to elaborate. While she had considered herself an ace detective for uncovering their secret relationship, it occured to Mint that Keichiiro might in fact have some details on the matter. If Ryou told anyone at all, it would've been him. "We want to congratulate them on getting together."

His eyebrows shot up. "They're together?"

Hers shot up as well, equally surprised. "You didn't _know_?" He shook his head. "They really have been keeping this whole thing under wraps..."

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Being Ryou's closest, if not only, confident, Keichiiro found it a bit hard to believe that something would have transpired between him and Ichigo without him knowing. Then again, Ryou was unusually reserved when it came to personal matters. To the best of Keichiiro's knowledge, Ryou and romance were pretty much strangers to each other.

Mint babbled on about secret meetings and beach dates. "-But let's just say we've seen and heard some things and, well, it's pretty obvious."

It wouldn't be completely unexpected for the Mews to have their facts mixed up on this whole matter. However... "Now that you mention it, I believe Ichigo did say they were doing something together. She didn't specify what though."

"You see!" Mint exclaimed, as though this exstinguished any doubt. "They are definitely together."

"And you want to throw a party to celebrate this?"

"To let them know that we approve of their relationship."

Keichiiro looked from one girl to the next. Pudding nodded eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Lettuce gave him a somewhat hesitant smile. And Zakuro shrugged as if to say she was merely going along with this and none of it really mattered to her. "Well, if you all want to do this then I don't have any objections," he said finally.

"Fabulous," Mint pronounced. "You'll be in charge of the food for the party. There should definitely be a cake, preferably one with their names on it."

_I should've known she'd get me involved,_ he thought. He held up his hands in surrender to her latest plans.

"But before you get on that, when exactly while Ryou be getting back?"

"Sometime later tonight I believe," he said thoughtfully. Being Ryou, no real details were disclosed beyond the mandatory '_I'll be gone for the day. Be back after hours._'

"Then the party is set for tomorrow afternoon." She clapped her hands sharply. "Now lets get to work people! We've got lots to do and not a lot of time to do it." She then proceeded to seat herself right back at her usual table, legs crossed, giving orders. "And someone get me some more tea!"

* * *

Cuxie: Classic Mint. You've gotta love-hate her. XD

Mint: Well, who else could throw together a party last-minute like this?

Cuxie: Maybe your crack-team of friends (slaves) who are, you know, actually throwing the party together.

Mint: With my instruction!

Cuxie:(cough)Dictation(cough)

Mint: I don't see anything wrong with my way of doing things.

Cuxie: I'm turning three in eight days.

Mint: What's _that_ got to do with the price of tea in China?

Cuxie: You and your tea! I'm announcing, subtley, that my **3rd FanFiction Anniversary is on July 20th!** So R&R for lots more updates and stories til then!

Mint: Because nothing says subtle like a bolded underlined announcement...~_~


	10. Chapter 10

Cuxie: Quick! Somebody...what am I updating?

Ichigo: I claim this chapter in the name of TMM!

Cuxie: Yeah, yeah, whatever. But what _story_?

Ichigo: Um...what are you most likely to get killed over if you don't update?

Cuxie:...Chaperone it is! Let's roll!

* * *

Ichigo tapped her foot impatiently. "Can we _go_ already?" Parked directly outside of the restroom where Tae&Co. were "restoring" themselves, Ichigo, Ryou, and the rest of the girls had been waiting for approximately twenty minutes. Which, according to Ichigo, meant that Tae probably wasn't even halfway done spackling makeup onto her face, let alone fixing her hair. "Ms. Honaka's gonna kill us if we miss lunch."

The rest of the girls murmered quietly in agreement. Ryou thought for a moment. This was the perfect opportunity to lose Tae and her friends. They were entirely too clingy and fake for his taste, but on the other hand he _was_ enjoying the silent war waging between her and Ichigo... "Alright. I guess we should be going. They can probably find their way to the food court." _Maybe,_ he thought. _Assuming they can read the signs. _

Ichigo smiled triumphantly. Pushing the bathroom door open, Ichigo stuck her head inside. Tae, for some reason, was shirtless while her minions appeared to be holding something under the faucet in the sink. All three looked up, freezing. Tae glowered at her. "Uh..."

"Tae-chan threw up and it got all over her shirt," Hanae offered by way of explanation.

"Shut-_up_, Hanae!" Tae shrieked. "I don't want to hear your voice for the rest of the day!"

Her blonde follower lowered her head.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're leaving! We'll be at the food court! Oh, and when you get there? You might want to look for your _real_ group."

"Momomiya-" The door swung shut, cutting off whatever catty coment Tae was aiming at her.

"C'mon you guys," Ichigo said brightly.

"You're perky all of a sudden," Ryou observed. Ichigo shrugged. "Do you think they'll be alright getting to the food court? I'm not sure if you guys are allowed to go anywhere without a chaperone."

The pinkette cut her eyes at him. "What, are you _worried_ about them or something?"

Ryou could tell she couldn't help the sour note in her voice. _I had no idea she was the jealous type._.. But he seemed pretty glad to have discovered this fact. As they headed towards the food court she seemed much more at ease now that Tae wasn't around.

The food court consisted of several independent shops all clustered around the same area. Some sold pizza, others hamburgers, hotdogs, icecream, etc. Looking around, Ryou noticed several of what thought were Ichigo classmates. Not that he knew any of them, per se. But several faces looked familiar. Including...

"Hey, Ichigo, heads up," he heard a girl whisper. "Ex-boyfriend, three o'clock."

He glanced at Ichigo, who didn't bother to turn her head. She shrugged quietly. Out of his peripheal vision he noticed a certain dark-haired boy his waitress had spent weeks past daydreaming about. Sitting at a picnic table, the kendo star otherwise known as Masaya Aoyama sat with several other guys and one girl glued tightly to his side.

"His girl of the hour," Ichigo's blonde friend said reproachfully.

When Masaya saw them he made a point of waving to Ichigo, who pretended not to see. Ryou could tell on-sight who had dumped who. It was also obvious that a certain someone was still miffed about it.

"Oh, he's such a jerk. Right Ichigo?"

Again, she shrugged. "I'm starving," she said offhandedly, then wandered off in the direction of a pizza place.

Against his better judgement, Ryou decided to follow her. Knowing his strawberry, he decided it was best to wait until she was ready to speak if he hoped to gain any kind of response. Even at her maddest, she could never stay quiet for long. In fact, she seemed to be loudest when she was mad. Glancing at her again, she didn't exactly seem mad. Upset, clearly. Hurt, maybe. It was some mix of emotion that he didn't have a name for. Which only made him more curious. Ichigo pointedly ignored his presence until they had ordered and were left standing next to each other, waiting for their food. "Go on. Say it."

"Say what?" he asked innocently.

"Say how you knew from the beginning he was a jerk, and I was an idiot to fall for him. Go on. I know how much you love to say 'I told you so'." Her voice was emotionally detached. It bothered him.

"Yeah," he responded casually. "You're right about all that." Ichigo sighed. "But if it makes you feel better, you're definitely not a bigger idiot than he is."

Ichigo looked surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, look at him." Ryou folded his arms, eyeing Masaya as if he were a particularly annoying type of parasite. "He traded Tokyo's most famous superheroine for..._that_." That's not to say the girl with Masaya was _unappealing,_ exactly. But she most definitely wasn't Mew-material cute. In Ryou's opinion, she looked quite plain. Then again, he found that most girls did when compared to Ichigo.

Ichigo giggled. "Thanks, Ryou."

He shrugged. As their pizzas came up, Ryou carried their food to a table where their group was clustered. He sat down across from Ichigo, sliding her plate over to her. "So what's our next objective?"

Ichigo bit into her pizza and chewed thoughtfully. "Well, we won't have much time left after this. Maybe one small ride and then we'll hit the souvenir shops?"

"Sounds good." The other girls agreed.

An irritatingly familiar voice quipped behind them, "That sounds like a fabulous idea." Tae&Co. had caught up fairly quickly. Tae looked about half as put together as she had before the rollercoaster. Unfortunately, this look seemed to be working for her. Her shirt was damp and see-through and her hair had been transformed from hawk's nest to artfully mussed.

"Are you allowed to walk around like that?" Ichigo asked blatantly, referring to Tae's quite visible bikini top showing through her shirt.

The older girl smirked. "I don't see why not." Dropping a plate of salad onto the table, she proceeded to cozy up next to Ryou. "I think we should do souvenirs first. Today's been so exciting I need something to remember it by."

"Oh, I don't know," Ichigo replied pleasantly. "Shamelessly throwing yourself at guys and puking up half your internal organs. How's that any different from your regular routine?" The rest of the girls howled with laughter, and Ryou tried to surpress a chuckle of his own. He wasn't used to Ichigo being so..._catty_. It was fun to watch.

Tae clearly didn't find her as funny.

Sensing the approaching storm, Ryou decided to intervene. "Does anyone have any ideas for what ride you want to get on before we leave?" All the girls had different ideas, and Tae was still gunning for souvenirs. "Ok, how about you guys can each go on your own rides as long as you have a partner with you?"

"That's a _fantastic_ idea," Tae gushed. "Where do you want to go Ryou?"

He responded immediately, "Wherever Ichigo wants to go."

A hush fell over the table as everyone turned to look at Ichigo. Her face flushed. Reaching out, she grabbed a drink, _Ryou's_ drink, and took a long sip to avoid responding.

Tae frowned. "But, Ryou...what about me-I mean, us?"

"Maybe _you_ should find your own group. I'm sure they're worried about you."

She started to protest, then thought better of it, attempting to save herself some dignity. Getting up, she quickly scanned the surrounding area. Almost immediately, her eyes locked onto something and she smirked to herself. Motioning for her entourage to follow, she left without another word.

...And walked directly over to Masaya's table. Slipping in between him and the girl he was with, she nestled up to him, tossing Ichigo a quick wink over her shoulder.

The ruby-haired girl took another long sip of soda, feeling defeated. "Unbelievable," she muttered.

Ryou, who'd been watching (along with everyone else at the table), took the drink out of her hand, "Let it go. They deserve each other," and very deliberately took a long sip.

* * *

Cuxie: Heehee! I feel clever~X3

Mint: I bet you do, working that indirect kiss in at the end.

Cuxie: That would be my favorite part. Sooo...how ANCIENT is this story, huh?

Mint: Archaeic.

Cuxie: I know! I typed the beginning AGES ago and just now wandered across it. I can't apologize enough for my infrequency. I'm working on becoming more reliable. R&R if you have faith in me!


End file.
